Caraka Badiran School
Caraka Badiran School is a private high school, middle school, elementary school, kindergarten, and playgroup in the hamlet of Caraka Badiran, Paterosari, Kuningan, West Java. It was founded by The Paterosari League of Women in 1918 and is located in Taman Merak. History The widows that lived in Taman Merak founded The League of Hens (De Liga van Kippen; Liga Ayam Betina), which became The Paterosari League of Women (Liga Perempuan Paterosari or better known as LPP) in 1918. Before her death in 1898, the original founder, Sara de Haven, laid out plans to build a school with the other members. Upon the ascent of Madelien Delmonte as matron, she continued the late founder's plans and started with a schoolhouse in 1904. The Caraka Badiran School was built in 1918 by LPP as an ELS (Europeesche Lagere School or elementary school for Europeans) and later MULO and AMS (Meer Uitgebreid Lager Onderwijs and Algemeene Middelbare School, or more advanced primary education and general secondary school, respectively) initially to accommodate colonials and children of mixed-descent that started to enter Paterosari. The institution allowed some children from privileged indigenous backgrounds to enroll by 1925, which became a subject of debate among the colonials at that time. The construction of the schools were also paired with the founding of The Makuta Mutih Library (Perpustakaan Makuta Mutih), which was managed by Arsala Asfa Al Masyhur as its first librarian. Caraka Badiran's first headmaster was Etienne Delmonte, son of LPP's second matron, Madelien Delmonte. The Great Depression in the 1930s affected the development of the town severely, and as tensions rose around Kuningan around the time of the independence in the 1940s, a lot of the members of the foundation fled back to Europe or America. By that time, there were already several local indigenous women in the group, who took the vacuum of leadership at the time (the then head having fled to Belgium) as an opportunity to reclaim the foundation from the hands of colonials, despite the existence of some Europeans who stayed behind, including Rita Woetamani I, Rita Woetamani II, and Rita Woetamani III. In 1958, the old wing was burned down and the school was temporarily closed for allegations of kidnappings and satanic cults. It reopened in 1960, with the old wing shut off. Buildings The school is a large complex of mainly six buildings. * Building A: The main school building, which contains the theater/auditorium (frequently used for plays and big events), the foundation office, meeting rooms, polyclinic, and prayer room. * Building B: The high school building, a rectangular building with a courtyard. * Building C: The middle school building, a towering building with a winding staircase. * Building D: The elementary school building, kindergarten, and preschool building. * Building E: The dormitories. * Building F: The gymnasium and greenhouses. * Building G: The old middle school building. Mostly closed and used for storage. Was burnt in the 1950s. Facilities Classrooms :* High School (6 classrooms) :* Middle School (6 classrooms) :* Elementary School (6 classrooms) :* Kindergarten (6 classrooms) :* Playgroup (3 classrooms) Offices * Teachers' Rooms (5 rooms) * Administrative Offices (4 rooms) * Headmasters' Offices (4 rooms) * Counselling Offices (4 rooms) * Student Bodies' Rooms (2 rooms) * Janitorial Staff Room (3 rooms) Laboratories * Computer Laboratories (3 rooms) * Science Laboratories (3 rooms) * Language Studio (1 room) * Music Studios (3 rooms) * Art Studios (3 rooms) Miscellaneous * Donna Sara Auditorium * Madelien Delmonte Hall * Musala * Polyclinic * Gymnasium * Canteens (2 rooms) * Photocopier Staff Headmasters High School * Fathur Zahrudin (2012-2017) Middle School * Etienne Delmonte (1918-1922) * Eugenia van Willingen (1950-1958) Teachers High School * Erna Lubis (1968-2010): Biology teacher, retired. * Matilda Willem (1975-1998): History teacher, retired. * Deddy Kusumawidjaja (1987-now): Sundanese teacher. * Agnes Herwita (1975-now): Indonesian teacher. * Andrian Ferdiansyah (2008-now): English teacher. * Bertha Wijanarko (2012-now): History teacher. * Mindri Meiwati (1995-now): Math teacher * Bahar Amar (1975-2018): Religion teacher. * Bunga Sariyani (2006-now): Counselling teacher. * Cornelia Angela (2010-now): Fine Arts teacher. * Koes Narto (1990-now): Music teacher. * Albertus Purwasi (1998-now): Physics teacher. * Henny Suwiya (2003-now): Biology teacher. * Ani Laksmi (2007-now): Chemistry teacher. * Patri Suleman (2009-now): PE teacher. * Wanda Siregar (1986-now): Sociology teacher. * Cepi Sulasman (2004-now): Economy teacher. * Sri Endang Wanto (1998-now): Geography teacher. * Kenta Kurata (2013-now): Japanese teacher. * Kunaenah Agustiningsih (2009-now): Civics teacher. * Avisenna Antara (2011-now): Computers teacher. Middle School * Etienne Delmonte (1918-1932): English teacher, retired. * Hans Huffenreuter (1918-1958): History teacher, retired. * Eugenia van Willingen (1927-1958): Chemistry teacher, missing. * Yolanda Dubekart (1932-1978): Handwork teacher and dorm matron, retired. * Subakti Karsioen (1930-1958): Vice-principal and Physics teacher, deceased. * Peter Sputer (1974-2012): Middle School English teacher, retired. Other Staff * Hilda Kristianti (???): Janitor, missing; later died. High School * Patni Gemilang (2009-now): Administrative clerk * Agus Muhammad (1999-now): Administrative clerk * Ujang Ridwan (2004-now): Administrative clerk * Gugun Subiyanto (1987-now): Security * Hadi Kunto (2009-now): Security * Yunus Rachman (2000-now): Maintenance worker * Wardah Waginah (1995-now): Maintenance worker * Heru Rabu (2005-now): Photocopier * Sumiyem Warsito (1995-now): Canteen worker * Nurhadirot Warsito (1995-now): Canteen worker * Mamat Surahmat (1995-now): Canteen worker * Lilis Septiawati (2005-now): Canteen worker Category:Institutions Category:Places